A mobile data system is a computerized data query and retrieval system adapted for on-board mounting in automobiles, trucks and other such vehicles. The mobile data system comprises a computer and a number of peripherals, including a keyboard which enables the user to input queries to the computer and a monitor which enables the user to view retrieved data. The mobile data system is commonly employed in emergency response vehicles such as those having police, fire or medical applications. The mobile data system permits emergency response personnel to rapidly retrieve informational data at an emergency response site from an on-board data storage device or from data stored at a remote computer, which is in communication with the computer of the mobile data system. For example, a mobile data system mounted in a police vehicle permits a police officer to query and retrieve informational data regarding the driving record of a driver and the registration record of an automobile during a roadside traffic stop.
The mobile data system requires electrical power to operate, which is typically supplied by the battery of the vehicle in which the system is mounted. As long as the engine of the vehicle is running, the battery is being recharged and the mobile data system does not significantly impact the power output of the battery. However, if the mobile data system draws power from the battery for a prolonged period of time while the engine is not running, which often occurs in emergency situations, the mobile data system can inadvertently drain the battery power to the point where the battery lacks sufficient power to start the vehicle and/or to operate the mobile data system. This is clearly an undesirable consequence.
To prevent undue power drain from the battery, it is generally necessary to shut down the mobile data system in accordance with a regimented manual shutdown procedure whenever the engine of the vehicle is turned off for any extended period of time. If this shutdown procedure is not followed properly or if the mobile data system shuts down on its own due to loss of power resulting from a dead battery or a sudden inadvertent power disconnect, the operating system of the computer or the application software may crash causing computer hard drive errors and unreliable operation of the computer upon rebooting. Therefore, the present invention recognizes a need for an improved means and method of shutting down a mobile data system.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile data system having means, which perform automated shutdown of the system. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mobile data system having integrated means, which perform automated shutdown of the mobile data system when predetermined operating criteria are met. It is another object of the present invention to provide a mobile data system having automated shutdown means, which prevent the mobile data system from draining the system power source. It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a mobile data system having automated shutdown means, which avoid shutdown irregularities causing disruption of the computer operating system and applications software. It is still another object of the present invention to provide a mobile data system having automated shutdown means, which avoid shutdown irregularities causing hard drive errors in the system computer. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for monitoring power input to a mobile data system. It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a method for automatically shutting down a mobile data system in response to monitored power input criteria. These objects and others are accomplished in accordance with the invention described hereafter.